Log of Larrius Varro: An Imperial Soldier
by MikeOblivion
Summary: Two Imperial units from Windhelm are called to exact justice on an orc tribe in the Dragontail Mountains.  Larrius Varro, an Imperial soldier, records his adventure, which soon becomes a struggle for survival.  Rated M for violence, language, & sexuality.


First Seed 20

I was awoken in the early morning hours by Commander Arcadia. This morning there were reports of a suspicious Argonian along the Morrowind border. Our unit was to survey the area southeast of Windhelm.

I soon joined my comrades in the Legion dining area eating a swift breakfast of bread and mutton. In half an hour, we moved through the fort's gate, on a course that would take us into the Dunmeth Pass.

All throughout the day, we heard and saw nothing. It is the end of my day. I shall write again if something is seen.

* * *

><p>First Seed 29<p>

We have now just returned to the fort. We saw no sign of the Argonian. As my unit returned during the late afternoon, we were informed of an attack on the Imperial City. The attack had occurred on the 21st of First Seed, only 8 days ago, by an orc tribe. The Captain of the 7th Battalion of the Imperial City was currently planning a retaliatory attack. The Captain of our garrison pledged two units for assistance in the retaliation.

Our orders were to move to Hofgard, a small village on the southern Skyrim border. We would set up camp there, and await orders from the Imperial City. From our post at Hofgard, we would either receive an order to return to Windhelm, or an order to come at once to the Imperial City.

* * *

><p>Rain's Hand 6<p>

I am weary this evening, as our company has only just arrived on the outskirts of the small mountain village along the cliffs of the Jerall Mountains, along the southern border of Skyrim. It's been 8 days of travel. We have come, two units from Windhelm, 12 soldiers in the first unit, 13 in the second.

I hunker down in my small, white tent, writing this log. My commander informed us that tomorrow we can go out to the village and relax from our journey, and find a bed to sleep in. However, he told us to watch our backs, as the locals here were not particularly fond of the Empire, or the Imperial Legion for that matter.

I think I shall do just this, go to the village, and relax in the tavern with a mug of ale, spend some gold on a book or two, and read.

* * *

><p>Rain's Hand 7<p>

I would not have written a log this day if not for the events of the day. This morning, half of the troops set out for the village, called Hofgard Village. I set out alone late that morning, around noon. I had slept most of the morning to catch up on the sleep I had lost on our rigorous journey, as we had slept in less than comfortable conditions.

I crossed a bridge over a small mountain stream, and began moving into the village, along the stairways that allowed one to traverse the steep sides of the mountains. The buildings were built on mountain alcoves.

I was hungry, being tired of Legion food, so I set out for the nearest tavern. I entered a place I thought was a tavern, though when I saw the man with a bloody apron, and raw meat on a table, I knew I must have walked into the wrong place.

I apologized, but before I could leave, the man in the bloody apron called my name, but in a questioning tone. "Larrius? Larrius Varro?"

I paused, and turned around, immediately asking who he was.

The man laughed, and told me his name was Langley, and that him and my father were good friends, and that he had met me many years ago, when I was but 13. It was funny I did not remember him, and still did not, but I played along anyway.

He said, "So, a soldier now, in the Imperial Army. Your father would be proud."

My father was dead, having been gone 2 years now, so I responded, "I have been in the Legion for three years. My father is proud."

The butcher then said, "Sadly, I had not been able to pay my respects at the moment, as we had lost touch for many years."

I said, "That is my fault I'm afraid, sir. I should have written you."

The butcher said, "No, no, not your fault my young friend. Your life in the Legion had certainly taken a toll on your memory. But, enough speaking of past sorrows. You must come to my house tonight, and be my guest for dinner."

I said, "That is very kind of you, sir. But, I'm afraid I'll be taking my dinner in the tavern tonight."

Langley then said, "The taverns will have been taken by your companions, and you'll be forced to take Legion food. So, I insist. You'll also have a comfortable bed to sleep in."

I argued with him no further. I accepted his invitation, and he told me to return that evening, and he would lead me to his home.

Langley's house stood on one of the higher alcoves, reached by several flights of stairs. We arrived at his house at dusk. He opened the door, and let me inside. The air was immediately warm, as there was a fire in the hearth. Also, I could smell the aroma of chicken cooking.

Langley shouted out someone's name, a name I was vaguely familiar with, but a face I could not place to the name. Before long, a young woman who looked to be my age, was walking toward us. She wore an old dress, had long, dark hair that ran all the way down her back, and over her shoulders, covering opposite sides of her breasts.

Langley introduced me, or rather reintroduced me to his niece. Her name was Rielle. And, now, the memories flooded my mind, memories of meeting her at 13. I knew her to be 2 years younger than I, as she was 11 at the time. I remember having something of a liking for the girl, as she was very pretty. Like her uncle, she was dark-skinned, not as dark-skinned as a Redguard, but definitely carried a darkish, honey texture, and this feature had only made her prettier. She was now a woman of 22, I guessed, and radiant with beauty.

After her uncle reintroduced us, and we shared greetings, he told Rielle to go upstairs and put on something a bit more fitting for in the presence of a soldier. She nodded, and smiled at me, and turned and walked up the stairs.

When she reappeared, she was wearing a nice, light purple dress, which only enhanced her features. Langley and I sat at the table, while she finished preparing dinner. It was only about 15 minutes before dinner was ready.

Langley had taken the girl in when she was 10, as her family had perished from a plague that ravaged their village. She had an elder brother, Gerich, who was serving in the Imperial Legion at the time, and according to Langley at the dinner table, was still stationed in the Imperial City. Her parents just couldn't ask him to turn from his duties to care for his sister, as they were very proud of their heritage as Imperials, not proud of the Empire as it had become, but out of their loyalty to Talos. They believed that though the Empire was corrupt and falling apart, Talos desired that the Empire continue, and believed everything would one day be put back into place, that one day, somehow, a Septim would one day rise again to the throne.

Before long, Langley's niece was setting plates and utensils before us, and serving up a fine portion of chicken and potatoes, and joined us at the table. The food was very good. Rielle did not speak much at dinner, and only looked at me with a fleeting smile.

Langley opened the conversation, "So, if I may ask, what are soldiers doing here in Hofgard?"

I told him that I was stationed in Windhelm, and was now on a course for the Imperial City.

He then said, "So that's why you're here. I heard about the attack. It was orcs, was it not?"

I replied, "Yes it was. We are heading there, to…" I paused, but only for a brief moment. My mission was secret; not to mention, I did not want to cause concern for my life. So, I continued, "…to back up the garrison there."

Rielle asked, "Is my brother alright?"

I said, "I'm sure he is. We have not though heard any details of injuries or casualties yet."

Langley said, "Well, I hope Mede punishes Orsinium, and for good, not that I like the Emperor. In fact, perhaps maybe it would be best if the damn city was wiped clean off Tamriel. Those bastards can't be trusted. Savage barbarians, they are."

I replied, "We don't think Orsinium was part of it. There's some evidence suggesting it is some independent orc tribe."

Langley said, "Well, Mede better punish them, and punish them severely. And I assure you. Orsinum is behind it in some way." Silence passed at the table, allowing us to finish eating.

The butcher said, "You know, Larrius, my niece's cooking is considered the finest in Hofgard."

The young woman blushed as I replied, "I wouldn't doubt it. The food has been very delicious."

Langley said, "I've been looking for a fine lad for my niece. There does not seem to be many in this village. At least I don't approve of the lads here. There's not many Imperial lads to say the least."

Now, if it wasn't already hinted before, now I was almost certain that Langley was trying to market his niece to me.

Langley continued, "You know, I remember that time you and your father came by so many years ago. You and my niece got along so well, me and your father used to share a joke that perhaps you and her would some day be married." Langley then let out quite a haughty laugh.

Laughing to myself and looking toward the woman, she immediately lowered her smiling gaze while picking at her meat. I returned my gaze toward Langley and he said, "Anyway lad, how long do you think you'll be here?"

I said, "It depends. The Captain says we are waiting for word from the Imperial City, on whether they need us. After we receive the message, I'll either be returning to my post at Windhelm or on a course for the Imperial City."

Langley said, "Well, I have a guest bed upstairs all made up. I hope you'll be staying with us."

I replied that I would, and excused myself, telling them I was still tired from my march here. They bid me goodnight and Langley showed me to my room.

The room is rather small, but contains a small desk where I sit in the candlelight, writing this log entry. Tomorrow is a new day, and I must now rest.

* * *

><p>Rain's Hand 8<p>

I rose early in the morning. Walking downstairs, I smelled the aroma of bread and sweetness. When I came into the kitchen, I was greeted by Rielle. Very shyly, she asked if I would like some sweetcake. Serving up a nice portion of the cake and placing it before me, she apologized that she wasn't able to eat with me, that she had taken her breakfast already, and that she had housework that needed tending. Needless to say, the sweetcake was amazing.

After I ate, I went into the den and pulled a book from Langley's bookshelf and read while the woman continued her work. She was currently dusting the mantelpiece above the fireplace. Once while I was reading, I caught her watching me from the corner of her eye. When I looked up, she returned her gaze to the mantelpiece, and continued dusting.

Later that morning, I told Rielle I was going to check in at the Legion camp, and left the house. The truth is, I had received no such instruction, but it was clear the girl was uncomfortable in my presence, so I decided to go out.

I came back to the camp, where my unit's Commander informed me that no message had yet come from the Imperial City. I ate lunch in the camp, and afterwards made my way back into the village.

I entered the Red Dragon tavern, and ordered a pint of ale. In the tavern were two other Imperials, not soldiers but Hofgard's residents. There were also three Nords here, all sitting at a table together. One of them was a large, burly man, with a rough beard, and kept giving me threatening looks.

I gulped my ale, and left the tavern, not wanting to get into a fight. Many of the people in the village, mostly Nord, watched me with disdain. I soon decided I would return to Langley's house, and perhaps take a nap.

On the way up to Langley's house, was a large cliff, which was empty, except for a very large pile of wood. I was curious about this wood pile, as it looked like a pile meant for a bonfire, and I would ask Langley or his niece about it later.

There was a population of around a hundred people living in the village. Unlike the rest of the Empire, Hofgard consisted of only Imperials and Nords. There was not one Khajiit, Argonian, High Elf, or any other race. There were not even any Bretons or Redguards. As I stated earlier, most of the homes were built on mountain cliffs, with stairway paths that connected them.

When I returned to the house, Rielle was sitting down on the couch, reading. She asked me if I had lunch, and I replied that I had. I told her I was going nap, and to knock when dinner was served. She assured me that she would knock.

She seemed a bit more comfortable this time, as her voice was a bit louder than normal, and she looked straight at me, chin up while speaking to me. I figured Langley must have been by for lunch and probably figured I left because she looked uncomfortable and probably lectured her on speaking to me.

I slept well that afternoon, probably too well, because I awoke to a knock at the guest room door. It was Langley, who informed me that dinner was being served. Dinner that evening was beef, rice, and salad. We did not speak much at the table. After dinner though, I joined Langley and his niece in the den with a fire in the hearth.

Langley was sitting in a chair, and Rielle was sitting on the couch. I sat next to her. After a few moments of silence, Langley opened up the conversation. "So, Larrius, I heard you went down to your camp to report in. Any word from the Imperial City?"

I replied, "No, sir, not as of yet."

Langley said, "It's good having you here, boy. You have become so much like your father."

I replied, "Thank you, sir," and we then discussed the news happening around Tamriel. Another skooma ring had been disrupted down in Bruma. Also, there was news of Imperial troops arriving in the Imperial City. One unit was from Hammerfell. Another unit arrived from High Rock. Rielle remained silent the whole time.

Langley said, "Something's going on. That's the second and third unit since yesterday. The Empire's getting ready for something."

I replied, "Either that or they needed extra troops to reinforce their position."

Langley then yawned. "I'm goin' to bed. Goodnight." He then rose from his chair and walked by us and up the stairs, leaving myself and the girl alone.

We listened as he walked up the stairs, footsteps down the hall, and a door shutting behind him.

There were many minutes of silence. For a long time, none of us spoke or made any sound. Outside, we could hear the winds howling in from the north. The only light in the room came from the hearth. Though, before too long, it was Langley's niece who reignited the conversation. "I do remember, you know."

I looked at her and asked, "Remember what?"

She said, "When you and your father came to Hofgard."

I told her, "I was 13 at the time. Still so long ago, and my life in the Legion has taken a toll on my childhood memories.

She said, "I have been living with Uncle Langley since I was 10. It seems though only a fortnight since my parents died."

I said, "By the power of the Nine Divines, your brother was in the Legion at the time, and was spared."

The woman replied, "Yes, I'd be all alone if it wasn't for my brother. Do you really think he's alright?"

I said, "As I said earlier, we've received no news of such, but I'm sure he's okay. But, why Langley?"

She said, "Well, he is my father's only brother. My father's will stated that if anything should happen to him and my mother, that Uncle Larrius would care for me. My father was a poor farmer. He wanted so much for me. He wanted one day for Uncle Larrius to help me become a merchant anyway, to let me work for him and to teach me mercantilism."

I asked, "Does he take you to the butcher shop?"

She said, "Usually twice a week he takes me. The rest of the time, I care for the house, which he pays me nicely. One day, I plan to take my savings and open up my own shop, perhaps in Solitude or Dawnstar. Tell me soldier. Is there…anyone special in your life?" She had paused while asking this and her voice even toned down a bit after she said the word 'special'.

I cleared my throat, and replied, "Well, uh, no, not really. Life in the Legion and all."

She asked, this time seeming much braver, "Is it more of a time issue, or a hazardous life one?"

I said, "It's both. For one, I would not wish pain on the part of the one I love during the time I am away, nor the agony if I should die."

The woman replied, "It's sacrifice though. Agony must be endured, and patience must be required for love to grow."

We sat in the silence for many minutes. It was not awkward, but calm, and a bit relaxing. In a few moments, she opened conversation again. We discussed more of our lives, our hobbies, our dreams, and our most wild fantasies. I talked about my travels, discussed more about my time in the Legion, and told her I had not dreamed much, which made her laugh. My wild fantasy was being the historical Champion of Cyrodiil.

She was very curious, asking many questions. She wanted to know more about Windhelm, being quite fascinated by Dunmer culture. She also asked about the Imperial City, and if I had ever been to Morrowind.

Her dream was of course to become a Tamriel-famous merchant. Her wild fantasy was being the daughter of the Emperor.

Several hours passed us by, and the midnight hour came. She bid me goodnight, and went upstairs. By now the fire had went down, so in a few moments, I too went upstairs to bed.

* * *

><p>Rain's Hand 9<p>

This morning, I awoke to Rielle's voice calling me down to breakfast. As we ate, Langley told her to take the day off, and for the both of us to go out. The woman immediately had an idea. "You know, Uncle, Larrius told me he enjoys fishing. Perhaps we could go fishing. How does that sound, Larrius?"

I said, "That sounds like fun. We should even roast them on the bank and eat." By now, we had finished breakfast.

She said, "Well, then. Allow me to dress more appropriately for a day outside the village, and then we'll leave."

As soon as she went upstairs, Langley left for his day at his butcher shop. Before long, the girl came down the stairs, dressed in a rough white dress. We left the house then, and proceeded down into the village, and out across the bridge. We turned, and followed the small mountain river to the northeast.

Now, we were deep within the mountain forest. We had stopped, and Rielle sat on the bank. I removed my tunic, tossed it aside, and waded into the river. I bent over, and put my hands into the water, preparing to catch the first fish that crossed my path.

The first one swam by in a couple of minutes. I made a grab for it, but too soon, for as soon as my hands struck the water, it changed course and quickened its pace. The second one came by a bit later, and this time, I caught it. Holding it tight with both hands, I carried it to the banks and tossed it in the basket.

"Can I try," she asked.

I said, "Come on." She gave me her hand and I helped her up. I lead her into the river. She released my hand to hold her dress above the water.

I told her, "Don't worry about it. You won't catch anything like that." She released her dress, which fell into the water.

The water was only up to her thigh. She asked, "Well, what do I do first?"

I stood behind her, and said, "Well, you have to bend over like this." As I stood behind her, I took my hands and held her arms and put them into the water. I continued, "Well, now we wait. When a fish swims by, you just reach for it with your hands."

I watched from behind. She stood bent over, for quite a few minutes, before the first one crossed us. She tried to move too fast, and lost it. A second and third one came during the first half hour, but she also missed them.

She said, "I don't think I'm doing this right."

I said, "Then let me help you." I then stood close behind her, took her arms, and held her arms beneath the water. When the first fish came by, we missed it. The second though, we landed just right. I moved her arms in its direction, and she clasped her hands over it. I took her arms out of the water, and we both walked onto the bank together, with her arms still in my hands, and tossed the fish in the basket.

Now, we decided to get a fire going, and cook our catch. We ate in silence. Once we finished eating, she said, "My real name's not Rielle."

I asked, "Really, then what is it?"

She then told me her real name, and about how her uncle began calling her Rielle after she began living with him. She told me the name was from the Ayleid language, and that it meant 'beauty.'

I said, "I'd say your uncle hit the nail right on the head when he named you Rielle." She looked away and blushed. I then changed the subject.

"So, what's that large pile of logs I saw in the village?"

Rielle said, "It's for our bonfire. Hofgard's anniversary is tomorrow. It's the day Hofgard was founded. Each year, we have a bonfire. The entire day, there's music, and feasting, and dancing. Then, as the sun sets, we light the logs for a bonfire. I hope you'll join us."

I said, "Nothing would be more pleasant, unless my company has to depart."

Rielle said, "I'll understand if I have to. Larrius…?"

"Yes," I asked.

She then asked, "Would you write me as soon as you see my brother?"

I said, "Of course."

We remained out there, the whole day, resting, talking, watching the clouds, and the wildlife around us. It was late afternoon before we began walking back to the village. We took our time though, moving as if life itself was an eternity.

* * *

><p>Rain's Hand 11<p>

By the end of yesterday, I had felt too depressed to write. The truth was that I was in so much agony that I was finally leaving. I had come to a realization, too late it seemed, that I loved Rielle, and now I was moving on.

I was in my tent, during the midnight hour of the 11th, as we were ordered to do so since we were leaving early the next morning, and we should be ready to march at a moment's notice. That day had truly been wonderful. That day, the festival began at noon. Rielle wore a lovely blue dress. There was also something else about her. She had cut her hair. Now, instead of running a few lengths past her shoulders down to her lower back, her hair now stopped just right below her shoulders.

That day, I was introduced to a few woman friends of hers, mostly Imperials, but also one Nordic woman. Langley introduced me to a few of his pals, all Imperials. All that day, there was feasting, and music. Bards and lutes and drums filled our ears. We heard epic tales from the past, including the story of Hofgard's founding.

According to the story, it was founded by a Nord named Logvaar who was tired of living in a world among elves and beast folk. So he got permission from the Emperor himself and received the funding and the settlers to settle the northern border of Skyrim. They endured quite a few attacks from bandits and marauders, but the settlement persisted. Starting out with 5 families, the village had grown to 17 families.

Langley told me after the story that he came to the village 30 years after it began, himself tired from living among orcs who he didn't trust and absolutely believed the orcs living in the Empire would one day turn on the Empire, and that it would be a massacre.

The food was great. Rielle had spent the night before the festival, after our day out, at a friend's house to help prepare part of the village feast.

There was much dancing. I danced with Rielle mostly, but also danced with her friends and some of the elder ladies as a sign of courtesy. After all, I am a soldier in the Imperial Legion, and it is only courtly for a Legion soldier to do so.

That night, our garrison captain called us together, telling us to enjoy the rest of the evening, that we were leaving the following morning, and ordered us to return to our tents by midnight.

When I returned to Rielle, Langley was standing right next to her, and it seemed they were watching our gathering. I told them that my company was leaving in the morning, and that I no longer required their hospitality.

Later that night, shortly before midnight, we shared farewell. Langley grasped my hand, and shook it proudly. Rielle and I embraced each other. It was friendly, though a bit lengthy. I could feel her heart beating against mine. There were things I wanted to say, but couldn't. And now I know there were things on her mind she wanted to share, but couldn't either.

I left them after saying a final farewell, walking back to the tent alone. I knew I should have told her how I felt, and this was the cause of the agony, so I did not write last night. But, something happened, something I did not expect.

I was stronger than this. I was a soldier in the Imperial Legion. Certainly, love could not keep me awake, but it did. And so, I was still awake when I heard a familiar voice, "Larrius?"

It was Rielle, whispering to me with her head near my tent opening. I immediately got up, put on my red robe, and left my tent. I asked, "Rielle, what are you doing here?"

She was dressed in a long white robe, folding her arms. I said, "Come on, it's warm in my tent."

Rielle said, "No, I need to speak to you, but not here. Come on." Before I could ask where we were going, she took off running. A moment later, I took off behind her. She was fast, but I kept pace. We followed the shallow river we fished from earlier. We passed the bridge into the village. We continued through the mountain forest, following the river.

Before long, she stopped, and I stopped as well. We were far from both the camp and the village. I soon recognized the same place we fished and ate at earlier. We stood silent for a moment. I then called her name. "Rielle."

But she didn't answer. She walked over to the river bank and stood, looking out into the forest. There upon the ground was the ruin of the fire we lit yesterday to roast our fish.

She left her spot where she was standing and began gathering sticks. When I saw what she was doing, I helped her, and soon we had another pile of sticks for a small fire. But, I had nothing to start the fire with.

Then, I watched as her lips moved and fire erupted from her hands, and lit the sticks. "Woah!" I said. "Where did you learn that?"

"My uncle," she replied.

We both sat near the fire for a minute, warming ourselves. She then got up and walked over to the river's edge. I was quite confused at the moment. Rielle was acting so strange. So, I got up and stood ten steps from her. Her back was to me.

A few more moments of silence passed, until she said, "I know what's going on." She seemed not to want to look me in the eyes. "You are going to the Imperial City. But I know better. They are not just calling garrisons from around Tamriel just to reinforce the Imperial City. You're going to battle, aren't you? To make the orcs pay for the blood of citizens."

I said, "I do not know as of yet."

Rielle said, "I was afraid this evening, when you left my side. I'm afraid I will never see you again." With this last statement, she put her head in her hands, and started weeping."

I walked over to her slowly. By this time, she had stopped and was wiping her tears, as I lightly touched her shoulder and turned her around.

"Rielle…I…"

I never finished the sentence I meant to finish, at least not till our night was done. But, I immediately took her hands and pulled her to myself and began kissing her. She then removed her hands from mine and clasped my robe, and removed it from my body. The only clothes I had on were my trousers, along with of course my loincloth. I felt the chill of the north wind, but I cared not. My lips were still sealed on hers.

While Rielle put her arms around my neck, I then took off her robe. She pulled away from my lips, and folded her arms tightly around herself, shivering from the cold. Beneath the robe, she had worn a long white gown. Her arms were all naked, and her upper breast skin and chest bare.

I lifted her up and carried her over to near the fire and set her down. I then moved behind her, put my hands on her shoulders, and leaned over and began running my lips along her neck. While I massaged her neck with my kiss, I grasped her gown straps, and slid them off of her shoulders. With that, the gown slid off her body. All that now clad her were two piece undergarments

Truly a beauty to behold, Reille's darker skin reflected the power of the moon's gaze. Now, running my lips along her left shoulder while still behind her, it wasn't long before the both of us stood completely unclothed in the night of the forest.

I turned her to me, and we just stood, looking in each other's eyes. I then lifted her and laid her on the ground next to the fire. I then laid above her, kissing her, and ran my lips along her neck and her chest. That night, we made love to one another, a night I know I will constantly call upon when despair is nigh.

We slept in each other's arms next to the fire, our bodies both naked, beneath her robe for covers to keep out the chill. It was her who woke me up. "You need to get back to your camp," she said. "And I need to get back home before my uncle wakes up."

We got up, and dressed, and ran along the river bank, hand in hand. We soon found ourselves standing on the bridge to Hofgard. "Well, this is it," she said.

I took her hands, and held them, and caressed her face. I then pulled her close, and kissed her. Before I let go, She said, "Come back to me."

I said to her, "I promise you. I will return." With that said, and one more kiss, we left each other. I walked back to my camp, and entered my tent on the edge of the camp before the sun broke the horizon.

I laid down, and not too much later, horns sounded.

This day, we marched further into the mountains and crossed the border into Cyrodiil. We set up camp somewhere in the Jerall Mountains. My spirits were much stronger now, having been emboldened by her love.

This may be the last log I write for a while, at least not until we come to civilization. I will use every memory of ours, every day we've been together, to keep my morale from failing me. May Talos keep me strong!

* * *

><p>Rain's Hand 23<p>

The journey has been a long and taxing one. We crossed through Pale Pass, through the Jerall Mountains. We did not stop in Bruma, but continued on. Later we came into the Colovian Highlands, continuing our march south.

We arrived in the Imperial City late this evening. We marched over 12 hours today, for the Captain wanted to reach the Imperial City by nightfall.

We stayed in the Legion barracks in the Waterfront District. We were informed that tomorrow, we shall be able to survey the damage, and will be informed of the casualties. I shall be sure to inquire about Rielle's brother, if I can, and hopefully speak with him. Tomorrow night, I shall write her, to tell her I am safe and the news of her brother. I hope he is alright. I don't know what I should say if he was among the casualties.

* * *

><p>Rain's Hand 24<p>

I am shocked tonight as I write this, as I received very ill news.

Today, we awoke, ate breakfast, and were ordered to march to the Arboretum. Many of the statues here were destroyed, statues that had stood here for centuries. The statue of Tiber Septim received some minor damage. But, as we observed later, a lot of the destruction occurred in the Talos Plaza District and the Temple District. The number of citizens slain were in the hundreds. Fifty-two legion soldiers died in the attack, a third being guards. When I inquired about Rielle's brother, Gerich, I was informed that he was among the casualities, one of the very first soldiers who responded to the attack.

I'm not sure how to tell Rielle this news. Perhaps I should not say anything, and wait until I am with her. Though I am sure her uncle would be able to calm her. Also, the Captain informed us today we would be leaving tomorrow for the Dragontail Mountains.

Around the necks of the orcs slain in the defense, was a necklace from which hung sabertooth tiger teeth. It is believed to be symbolic of their tribe. We will travel to Orsinium, where we will attempt to learn more about this tribe, especially where they live.

Our mission is to punish the tribe, to capture their chief if possible and return him to the Imperial City for execution. Our units joined 2 other units from Hammerfell and High Rock, along with the entire 7th Battalion. We leave tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Second Seed 19<p>

We left the Imperial City that morning on the 25th of Rain's Hand. Several days later, we crossed the border into Hammerfell. From there we encountered the brutality of the Alik'r Desert, and slept at whatever town we came to along the way. When we came to a town, we refilled our water supplies.

Now, we have come at last to the last breadth of civilization before we come to the craggy paths of the Dragontail Mountains.

I shall be glad when this journey is concluded, as the Captain informed us that after this mission, we can return home to see our families. I will make sure I stop in Cyrodiil to see my family, but also to stop in Hofgard to see Rielle. I miss her terribly and long for the time when I can gaze upon her face again.

* * *

><p>Second Seed 25<p>

I write this, as I am hiding in a small mountain crevice with my unit, at least what is left of it. Yesterday afternoon, we were ambushed in a large ruined fortress that we attempted to camp in. Arrows and balls of flame shot at us from above. Men all around began falling. The source of the attack was unknown. Our units separated, and dispersed from the fortress.

My unit gained higher ground as quickly as it could. Finally spotting our attackers, our archers fired back. Archers from my unit killed 10 or 12 of them. Six men from my unit fell. Chaos ensued. Soon, we were down to four men. My unit commander ordered us to retreat.

As he turned around after us, an arrow twitched into his neck. Blood sputtered from his throat, and he fell to the ground. There was nothing we could do for him. The two remaining other troops and myself retreated.

We found a small cave where we hid. All afternoon we waited, listening for any other troops that might pass, or perhaps a couple of orc hunting parties. We remained there till nightfall.

Once darkness overcame the land, we crept out of our cave, and snuck back in the direction of the massacre. We came to the old fort and spotted a large party of orcs just within the gateway, some wielding torches, and several men kneeling and hands bound. Some orcs were armed with axes. Others with bows. And there were a few orcs with staffs, who I assumed to be orc shamans.

After several moments passed, the orcs shoved the men to their feet, and they started to walk. We retreated several yards away and got down behind some rocks, so they would not spot us as they exited the fort.

As the orcs left the fort and turned north, I motioned to my comrades to follow me. I knew not what madness took me, but thus it did, and we followed them. We walked all night, careful to remain where the orc party could not see us. We moved in the dark, well out of their torchlight.

Before the sun rose, we spotted a large camp. The orc party entered the camp with their prisoners, but we dared not follow them.

There were 10 Legion prisoners, of which they tied each one to a pole. By now, daylight was fast approaching. The two soldiers, named Luther and Helvo, and I went back a ways, and hid in a small crevice. It wasn't a cave by any means, but provided a small space by which we could keep ourselves hidden till nightfall.

After we caught our breaths, and got over some of the shock, we spoke, in lowered voices. It was Helvo who opened the conversation. "Where's the 7th Battalion? Where's the units from Hammerfell and High Rock?"

Luther said, "Dead most likely. Vile orc bastards! Could you see any faces, Larrius? What units were those prisoners from?"

I replied, "I couldn't tell. It was just too dark, and the men's faces were turned away from me."

Luther said, "Well, what do we do now?"

Helvo said, "I say we return to the Imperial City."

I then told them I was going to try and rescue the men. Helvo thought I was absolutely crazy.

I told them I was trained in the arts of stealth, along with my combat training, that I would go and rescue them, and for them to remain here.

Luther told me that he would join me. Helvo reluctantly agreed it was the right thing to do.

I knew it was a desperate, dangerous move, and I told them so. I strongly desire to see Rielle again, but I also know that I cannot, in good conscience, leave those soldiers behind.

And so, now we wait here, for the darkness of night, and wait for the eternally long hours of silent daylight to end. I shall write Rielle, and give the letter to Helvo. In fact, I may order Helvo to remain behind and deliver the letter if anything should happen to me.

* * *

><p>Second Seed 26<p>

It is now daylight as I write this. Before Luther and I left our hiding spot, I handed my letter for Rielle to Helvo, ordered him to remain behind, and that if we didn't return before dawn, to get out of the mountains and return to the Imperial City. I also asked that he deliver the letter to Rielle in Hofgard for me if I didn't return, and he graciously agreed that he would.

Luther and I left as soon as the last light passed from the sky, and the full night took shape. Coming upon the camp, we saw a guard sitting on a stool with a torch, eating a leg of mutton. I snuck up behind him and stuck a knife in his chest. The orc slumped to the ground, gurgling blood rushing from his mouth. I donned the orc's clothing, which consisted of a shaman robe and hood. I told Luther to wait near the entrance.

I moved throughout the camp, keeping my mouth covered. Thank Talos I had not encountered a single guard. I soon came to the spot where the men were all tied to their posts. Only one guard stood in my way. From my disguise, he did not even notice I was an Imperial, until it was too late, for swiftly I took my dagger and slashed his throat. I fumbled inside his leather curiass and found his keys.

Most of the men were asleep, worn from any terrible trial they may have born throughout the day. But, instead of 10 men, there were only 9.

When one of the men awoke and saw me approach them, he wriggled violently, as if wanting to wring my neck. I removed the hood from my head, and when he saw me, he said, "Thank the Nine Divines!"

I hushed the soldier and unlocked his iron bounds with my key. I went around to the other soldiers and did the same. I grabbed a sword and an axe, and handed the sword to the one I woke first. To another soldier, I handed the axe.

At that moment, we heard a horn. We looked to where the noise came from, and we saw an orc carrying a torch, with a horn to his lips. I removed my dagger then, and threw it at the orc, which found its mark in the orc's head.

I then yelled at the men to run, and so we ran. In the move to escape, 3 men fell beneath the death blows of the orcs. Each orc who slew one of our comrades was met instantly with death. We escaped the orc camp and continued northward, and finally came to the small mountain crevice I had hid in earlier.

Helvo was still in the cave, and I allowed the men to catch their breath for a moment, then I ordered them to move out. We needed to get as far from the orc camp as we could, as it would not be long before they would be all over the mountains.

We hurried along on an east trek, knowing we would eventually come out of the Dragontail Mountains. I took back my letter from Helvo as we moved through the mountain forest.

Later, around the early dawn hours, we found a large cave. I decided we would move at night, to keep out of sight of orc hunting parties.

We camped at the entrance of the cave, and now I write this, as enough daylight now shines into the cave.

* * *

><p>Second Seed 29<p>

It is the end of the 3rd day of our escape from the orc camp. These horrid mountains seem to go on forever, as we walk in total darkness, with only the light of the moon to guide us.

Yesterday, as the sun rose we were caught out in the mountain forest, unable to find a cave to hide in. We made sure to keep alert for any orc parties. But, for today, we have found another cave.

However, I would not be writing this log if not for the unknown resident in the cave. As we rested, we heard footsteps, which became louder, until, a large probably 30 foot tall creature came into view.

It was a Giant, armed with a big club, and he was angry. He charged us. Most of us dashed out of the way of the Giant, but one of our men was grabbed. Poor Dion was slammed down on his head and shouders, crushing his spine and killing him instantly. His lifeless body was then thrown against the wall.

Helvo and I focused on the Giant. I ducked out of the way of the Giant's swing, and slashed at his legs, while Helvo fired arrows at the Giant. The two other soldiers who I had given weapons to earlier, Melus and Otius, came at the Giant with their weapons.

Finally, an arrow fired from Helvo's bow found its mark in the Giant's head. The Giant stumbled, then fell, slamming into the ground, making a thunderous crash. The rest of the day, we encountered no other.

* * *

><p>Midyear 1<p>

I never thought I would be so glad to see the end of the mountains, for we left the slopes of the Dragontail Mountains, into the plains of Hammerfell, in the early morning hours of this first day of Midyear. I informed the men we were making for a town called Dragonstar, as it was the nearest spot of civilization between here and Skyrim. In fact, Dragonstar is very near to the border of Skyrim.

We decided we would move as soon as possible, by noon, and would not wait for dark. Trouble, it seems, is far behind us. I know I shall be glad to see Rielle again, and shall write her as soon as I reach Dragonstar.

(Stay tuned for the next part, the 3 letters Larrius writes to Rielle, as you will learn what happens as they travel on to Dragonstar.)


End file.
